The Isle of Night
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: This story takes place after How to Train Your Dragon 2 and contain MAJOR spoilers! It also has a few characters from the Heroes of Olympus and it takes place in the viking world of How to Train Your Dragon. When Hiccup gets a day off from his duties, his first thought is to go explore with Toothless with his friend Percy. But when they discover a new isle, things begin to go wron
The Isle of Night ㈸1
 **A DragonRider365 Fanfic**  
(All in Hiccup's Point of View)  
THUMP...THUMP...dust from the high ceiling of my house rained down upon my head. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" I shouted at the roof. I got my black flight armor on and clipped my dragon blade onto my leg and walked out the door. Once outside, I jogged around to where Toothless was waiting at the side of the house and scratched him under his chin. The sun was not up yet and only the various fires of the watch towers lit the small isle of Berk. I hopped on to Toothless and hooked my peg leg into the iron stirrup, opening Toothless' red prosthetic tail and taking off into the sky. As I neared the edge of the island, a huge wall of water shot up in front of me, barring me from going beyond the boundaries of Berk. "Who goes there?" a friendly voice called from the top of the water wall. "Aww c'mon, Percy! You know who it is!" I yelled. A head with messy black hair and friendly sea green eyes peeked over the wall and smiled at me. "I should've known it was your shift! Let me through!" I said again. "Okay, fine, but you HAVE to let me go with you, Hiccup!" "Okay, okay, I give up!" I said as the water lowered. Suddenly, a blur of black whooshed past Toothless and I, nearly knocking me off balance. It turned around and started to zoom toward us again, but this time, Percy used a small waterspout to fire him off the guard tower like a cannonball and he landed gracefully in the saddle of the night fury flying toward us. "Let's go!" Percy said from the back of Blackjack. Not wanting to stick around and be left behind, Toothless and I flew after Percy and Blackjack in full speed.  
Once in the air, we flew our dragons next to each other and talked about different things going on in the village. Since becoming chief, it's been hard to catch up with my friends unless they come along on explorations. Percy specifically is one of my closest advisors besides Astrid, Annabeth and Mom. "Hey, where ARE we headed, Chief?" "Dude, I told you not to call me that! And you know me, we just fly until we find a new-" "-ISLAND!" Percy shouted, interrupting me. "Where?!" I asked, leaning over in my saddle. Suddenly, Toothless wobbled and I fell off his back, falling through the air like a rock. Trying to calm down, I straightened out into a pencil dive face first and opened my black flight gear to glide. Once in position, I looked around the black mist I was gliding through and tried to pinpoint my dragon and Percy so I could signal somehow. Suddenly, there was a mossy stone ground beneath my belly and I skidded to a painful stop. I groaned and sat up, tucking my flight gear away and checking out my surroundings. Nearby, I heard several thumps, like some others had made a painful landing as well. Ejecting my dragon blade, I ran towards the noises with the dragon blade's fire lighting the way. I found Percy first. "What happened to you? I thought you were still riding Blackjack." I asked, helping him up. "I thought so too. One minute, I was looking down to see where you'd gone, the next moment, I was falling too. Luckily, I used the water to get me here with only a few bruises. Where are we?" I shrugged. "Dunno. But we should find our night furies first." "I agree." He said with a firm nod. We started to walk around and call our dragon's names when suddenly; we heard two sets of rapidly approaching footsteps.  
I saw a huge boulder nearby so I put my dragon blade away and grabbed Percy, ducking behind the boulder and putting a finger to my lips. We heard the footsteps slow near the boulder and stop. 'Aw, great,' I thought as I held my breath. I heard the two people talking to each other in hushed tones and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy reach into his pocket and slowly take out His pen, Riptide. I put a hand across him and made motions that said "Not yet." he nodded and put it away. I heard one of the people come toward our rock and the pattern of the steps reminded me of my own-'step, tap, step, tap.' Then the person nearest us spoke. "They're here, Blackjack. I can sense them." Confused, I stepped out of hiding and saw two people, one shorter one taller. The taller one, who had pitch black hair, green eyes and neon blue streaks in his hair, spoke first in an accent I didn't recognize. "Hiccup! Now why'd you have to go and fall off me without warning!?" "What do you mean? I'd never met you before in my life!" I said. The shorter one also had black hair and green eyes but he had both legs, unlike the first one who had one fake leg... "Yo boss!" the short one said walking toward Percy. "After you falling off too, I deserve a doughnut!" he said. Percy, obviously just as confused as I was, stepped closer to me and once again reached for Riptide. "Who are you people...and how do you know that we crashed here?" Percy asked. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, boss. I'm Blackjack and that's Toothless." "But how?" I asked. "Toothless and Blackjack are our night furies. They aren't human..." Toothless made a steeple with his fingers and looked at us hard with his glowing green eyes, and spoke in a gentle manner. "We ARE your night furies, but it doesn't appear that way because you are on the Isle of Night. What does that mean, you ask? Well let me tell you the why. Long ago, in a faraway land, a powerful wizard called Merlin had his village attacked by dragons and he got angry, as you might've guessed. So, he cursed the island so that any dragon that crossed into the dome of magic would become vulnerable and turn into a human, stripped of all of their dragon qualities except their ability to sense danger and the ability to bend their element. For example, the tidal class can bend water, stoker class can bend fire, and we can bend electricity and lightning."  
"So you think we're on the Isle of Night?" I asked. Toothless nodded. "Then how do we get off?" Percy wondered. "Well we could fly, except we don't have dragons that can fly. Are there any boats around?" "Not that I see," I said. "Why don't we explore and see if there is any nearby villages?" I said. "And get doughnuts?" Blackjack said excitedly. "Fine, whatever." Percy said, uncapping Riptide to light the way through the fog. I also unsheathed my dragon blade and the tendrils of fog departed as if the light stung them. On the horizon, I could see the fiery sun breaking the night apart like glass.  
I hiked up a rocky hill and stopped at the top, waiting for the human dragons and Percy to catch up. Below me, the hill dropped steeply into a bowl-like valley where a large village sprawled out before me like a map. "I wonder if there are any dragons in the village." I murmured to myself. Toothless stopped as if he was listening to something and then he said "Yeah, that's the Dragons village all right. I can sense them." "How?" Blackjack asked. "All my senses are clogged as badly as my nose during winter." "Maybe it's because Toothless is the ultimate Alpha of all dragons?" Percy guessed. "I don't know, maybe." I said. "Unless you can sense danger, night furies, I think we should go to the village and check it out." We then started to make our slow descent down the steep rock wall, Toothless' and my peg leg occasionally slipping on the mossy rocks.  
It took us an hour and a half to get all the way down the wall. I suppose I could've just glided or Percy could've summoned water, but then what would Toothless and Blackjack have done? By then the sun was high in the sky and we were sweating like pigs! "Oi! How much farther?" Blackjack whined. "Don't you DARE start, Blackjack!" Percy said. "We're here!" I said. The town was a Viking village, complete with everything except boats... It was in the middle of a valley, remember? However, there was a river running through the middle of the village. Seeing lots of Vikings around the village, I walked up to one running a forgery and slapped a dagger down on the table, in order to look like I was doing business and not just talking. "Hey! Could you kindly tell me what island this is?" "Sir, this is the Isle of Night. The island cursed to all dragons set foot here. My dragon disappeared and I haven't been able to find him since I came 3 months ago!" the blacksmith said. Come to think of it, he DID kind of look young... And familiar... "LEO?! Holy Hephaestus, where've you been?" Percy yelled. The small Latino demigod finally seemed to recognize Percy and I. "Guys, how'd you get here?" he asked. "We flew here, same as you!" Percy said. "Is anyone else with you?" I asked. "Yeah, Piper, Jason, and I were actually on a quest when suddenly Festus disappeared from under us. Luckily, we were saved by Jason's air skills, but I swear I haven't seen Festus or any other dragon since." "That's because Merlin placed a magic border on the island so is any dragon crossed it, they'd be turned human." Toothless said. "Wait... You're Toothless? And Blackjack?" Leo asked. "Yes. Actually, they found us before we found them." I explained. "Then why hasn't Festus found me? It makes no sense." Leo said sadly. "Well how about we poke around and see if we can find him and a way to get you guys off this island?" Percy asked. "That'd be great, actually. But, if you don't find any answers by sundown, you can meet me back here and I'll show you a place to stay for tonight." Leo said.  
All morning we talked to random Vikings and asked about dragons and/or the curse. Some didn't know at all about the curse, but some, who were obviously fully human and not dragon at all, had a story that was the same as Leo's; their dragon disappeared and they landed on this island. With this search, we found that because Toothless was an Alpha, he could track down dragons, as well as summon his own plasma, while Blackjack could just bend it. By lunch, we had found no dragons and no means of getting off the isle.  
"I have a theory." Toothless said, walking toward a blonde Viking with brown eyes. "Toothless! What're you doing?" I said. I ran to where Toothless was taking with the man and when they were done, Toothless had a confident smile on his face. "My theory was RIGHT!" "...And what theory would that be?" Percy asked, puzzled. "All of the dragons here lost their memories after being separated from their riders. That's why all the humans couldn't find their dragons and the dragons themselves didn't know about the curse!" Toothless said. "So that Viking you just talked to was a dragon?" Blackjack said incredulously. "Yes. My senses tell me that... I think..." Toothless trailed off, deep in thought. "If your theory was right, how come YOU two didn't lose your memories as well?" I asked. "Maybe it's because night furies are naturally rebellious?" Percy guessed. We all stood around deep in thought for a few minutes.  
"Well why waste all this time and go straight to Merlin!" Blackjack said sarcastically. "Great idea, Blackjack!" Toothless said excitedly. "Did you not catch the sarcasm?" Blackjack said. "Talking to Merlin might do us some good." Percy said. "I agree, but it might be a better idea to talk to Leo, Jason, and Piper about this 'plan' first." I said thoughtfully.  
"You all are crazy." Piper said. After getting over the initial shock of seeing us here, we had told Piper and Jason our plan. "Merlin is actually the 'Chief' of the village, as you might say," Jason said. "In other words no one can get near him without getting zapped or something." Leo added.  
"But maybe with ALL of us, we can do it!" Toothless said. "There's no other way." "Let's go." I said. When we got to Merlin's house, we saw guards posted outside and decided on a plan. Three of us would make a distraction and the other four would charge in after Merlin. First, Leo went out and taunted the guards. "Hey! Over here, wimps! Here's a crazy boy turning back into a dragon!" He set himself on fire and ran away, laughing, with a guard chasing after him. Before the other guards could put up their axes or whatever, Jason zapped one of them with lightning and ran away in the opposite direction of where Leo went. The guard who got a jolt ran after him. One guard left. "I'll handle this." Piper said. She walked out calmly and the last guard immediately made ready to attack. "It's okay," Piper said charmspeaking. "You don't want to guard this old house anymore, and you want to let these nice people through," she continued, pointing at us. The guard lowered his weapon, smiled, and held open the door for us to come in. "Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't move." Piper smiled as the rest of us walked in.  
"MERLIN!" Toothless yelled. We walked around the room, yelling his name. Suddenly, Merlin appeared in a white cloud in the middle of the room and cleared his throat. "Toothless, Blackjack, so nice to see you. Ah, and I see you've brought your riders." The old man smiled creepily. "How do you know us?" Percy demanded, drawing Riptide and stepping closer. I had to admit, I was feeling pretty mad at the cocky wizard myself. "It doesn't matter how I know you, all that matters is that dragons never exist on the island." " . Curse. Now." I said, teeth gritted. Usually, I'd try to reason with people, but last time that happened, Drago killed my father. The wizard chuckled but stopped abruptly when Toothless picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Trust me, you do not want to deal with me when I'm angry." Toothless said as his eyes glowed green and he looked really mad. "Trust me; I would have lifted the curse already! But… Umm" Toothless dropped Merlin. "Why haven't you lifted the curse already?" Blackjack inquired. "Because of me." a voice said. Drago Bludvist dropped down from the rafters, brandishing a spear. "YOU!" Toothless yelled, charging at Drago with a million volts of plasma. Drago just laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world and stepped aside, easily avoiding the oncoming Toothless. Once Toothless swiped past Drago, Drago knocked Toothless out with the butt of his spear. "Ah, dragons are so easy to defeat when they're human." "Stop, why are you doing this?" I said with my teeth clenched and my fists balled. "It's simple. You get rid of dragons; you get rid of the problem." "Well, Mr. Drago, the only problem I see around here is YOU stepping on my friend!" Blackjack said, stepping forward. Toothless groaned and shifted, but Drago knocked him out again with a stomp of his boot. "Why don't you zap this guy already, Merlin?!" Blackjack said. "I can't! For some reason, I can never hurt him!" But why? I thought to myself, when suddenly an eight foot guy that was literally built from muscle landed with a cement-cracking BOOM on the floor. "My alpha is why." Drago said with a maniacal laugh. I suddenly realized why poor Merlin couldn't do anything- the Alpha controlled him.  
It was then I realized that the alpha could control his own species... If the alpha was human, he controlled humans and when he's a dragon, he controlled other dragons. That's also why Drago knocked Toothless out; because he was the only one able to break the alpha's control and get the other humans free as well. Suddenly, Blackjack and Merlin went stock-straight and began to surround us as if Percy and I were the Bad Guys! Percy and I drew our blades and stood back to back as the Wizard and Dragon human surrounded us. "Don't hurt them. They don't know what they're doing because they're under the alpha's control." I said. "Yeah, I know. But one thing's for sure; it's hard for the alpha to control him... See how he's straining?" I looked where the human Alpha stood and despite how mighty he looked, he was straining with effort. "I agree, Percy. Human minds are more chaotic and Merlin's curse is muddling access to his dragon side." I observed. "All we have to do is whack him over the head real good and revive Toothless!" I said. Percy shrugged. "Couldn't be much harder than giving Gaea a good whooping!" We had to hurry. Merlin and Blackjack were closing in. "One, two three!" I yelled. Percy used a geyser to surge himself over the attackers, knocking them both to the ground and boosting him up to the rafters, where the item keeping the dragon curse under control was kept.  
Meanwhile, I ran toward Drago and jumped, knocking him backwards and making him topple over on top of the alpha. The two fell with a rattling thump. I ran to Toothless and turned him over onto his back. He had a black eye and groaned, still unconscious. "C'mon, buddy. I can't lose you! Not after all this!" I yelled. "Need some help?" I turned around to find Jason, Piper, and Leo storm into the cabin, weapons (and fire) brandished, ready to fight. The Alpha and Drago were stirring and even though Merlin and Blackjack were not alpha-controlled, they were still unconscious. "Glad you guys made it! We could use some...uh... assistance." Percy said from the rafters. "Piper, make sure the Alpha doesn't overtake Merlin or Blackjack." "Or Festus!" Leo added. "Festus?" I asked. It was then a large man with golden cybernetic parts walked in. He was almost as tall as the Alpha and stood by Leo protectively. "I guess you found Festus, then!" I said. "Piper, make sure the dragons and humans don't get taken over. Leo, you help Percy with the mechanism holding the Dragon Curse together." I said. "On it." Piper and Leo said together. "What do I do?" Jason asked. "Come over here and help me with Toothless." Jason ran over and examined the fallen dragon human. "Can you give him a few volts?" I asked. Jason looked at me like I was crazy. "It might kill-" "It won't." I interrupted. "He can bend and summon his own plasma and lightning. I don't think a surge of lightning will kill him. Just give him as much as you yourself can handle." "Whatever you say." Jason sighed and summoned lightning, shocking Toothless.  
Suddenly, Toothless sat up, heaving like he'd come up from a long time underwater. He then remembered where he was and looked around, eyes finally settling on Drago, who was currently battling a very angry Blackjack and Festus. "LET'S DO THIS!" Toothless yelled, charging toward Drago. "Thanks, man!" I said to Jason. "No problem." He said, slightly tiered from summoning lightning. Jason unsheathed his sword and ran to the aid of Piper, who was straining hard in a charmspeak battle against the enormous alpha dragon. I popped another capsule into my sword to refill the fire part and ejected my sword, lighting the whole room with fire. "I need to build that sword!" Leo yelled from the rafters. I charged toward Drago and started doing sword-to-spear battle with him, with the occasional plasma ball flying toward him from Toothless. Eventually, Leo called down again. "Got it! The magic thingamajigger is disabled and, well, incinerated." "Yeah! The spell should be broken now!" Percy called happily. I continued to fight Drago and when Percy and Leo got down from the ceiling they helped Jason and Piper with the Alpha. Sure enough, a second later, the dragon humans started to morph back into dragons. "Quick! Everyone out of the house!" I quickly grabbed Merlin and our group ran out, with Drago calling out after us "HAHA! The little chief runs away because there is no hope!" "I wouldn't say that!" I muttered, tossing a Zippleback gas bomb in there. A second later, the roof burst open with a rapidly growing alpha dragon coming out of the hole. "A little help, please, Leo!" I said. "No problem!" Leo ran forward and with a snap of his fingers, he ignited the Zippleback gas and the house blew up. A million pieces of fiery wood raced toward us and we all ducked, expecting to be impaled and burned up.  
A shadow crossed over us and second later, two protective night furies and one enormous metal Festus were in front of our group as a shield. But the final battle was not yet over. Drago's enormous alpha Was now fully grown with a sooty Drago standing on the one tusk that wasn't broken. "Fly!" I said, jumping on Toothless. "I'll gather the other dragons while you guys distract the alpha. Toothless is the REAL alpha so it shouldn't be a problem once we round up the others. Since Festus is metal, we don't have to worry so much about mind-control, but you still want to be careful. Now go!" I said. Then Jason, Leo and Piper hopped aboard Festus and Percy jumped on Blackjack and flew off into the sky. "Wait." Merlin said before it took off. "I-I'm sorry for all this. I'll make it up to you by fiddling the alphas senses with the spell." I patted the old wizards shoulder. "Just be careful, okay?" I smiled and took off, ready to have Toothless round up his fellow Dragons.  
An hour later we had rounded up enough dragons and riders to send the alpha running back toward the sea! And just like the fight on Berk, we totally bombed the two villains until they literally bounded back to the shore and jumped in, flooding the entire island except for the village (thanks to one of Merlin's spells)! Once all the dragons and their riders landed, we were surrounded by a mob of grateful dragons. "We really should be getting back to Berk... Especially you guys!" I said to Leo, Jason and Piper. After saying our goodbyes and making Merlin promise to contact us if he's in trouble again, we all boarded our dragons and headed home. Wait till Mom and Annabeth hear about this!  
The End

 ***Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed this story and if you have any suggestions or requests, I would be happy to hear them! ;)**


End file.
